


Someone special

by sugawk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawk/pseuds/sugawk
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was a quiet student at Ikegawa High, quietly admiring Bokuto - his senpai at the music club. Akaashi was the pianist, so he always felt a little distant from the others, specially the always happy trumpetists - specially Bokuto. In his mind, Bokuto didnt even knew he was part of the club, since through the 2 years together at the club, they barely spoke to each other. And speaking to Bokuto isnt a hard thing, so even if they did, would he even remember him as something more than just a kohai?...4 years went by, and Akaashi is now 20 years old. As they gather to the coming of age day, he meets Bokuto again, and he asks if he wants to play together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Someone special: January

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Akaashi fears not being ¨special¨ and easy to forget will be explained later! So stick with me <3  
> Also, I made a playlist + Pinterest for those who likes it! Please check it out! :)  
> PLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/66AemZnSPSG7F3QawZFqKg
> 
> PINTEREST: https://br.pinterest.com/gojostoru/special/

Ever since the day that he saw Bokuto playing the trumpet, he decided: I am going to Ikegawa.

#

Ikegawa High Scholl was famous for its music club - specially the Brass band, which every year added to its trophy collection a new golden piece. They were famous nationally, and many of the students continued their studies in music at musical conservatories or universities.  
But that was not in Akaashi's mind when he applied to the school. He wasn't even aware of that fact, actually. All he knew was that 3 months earlier, he had seen one of the most beautiful man he has ever seen - a grey and black haired student, playing a trumpet solo. The song was Rhapsody In Blue. It wasn't the first time he heard the song, but the grey haired man played it as it was so simple and easy, almost floating off the ground - at least that's how Akaashi felt - that it became a whole new world for him.

It was a cold winter day, the band was invited to play for a big audience at the city's hall building, and Akaashi's father invited him, who wasn't sure where to apply for High School. The exams were close and he had absolutely no idea where to apply for. His father kept telling him about Ikegawa, since Akaashi was a very tallented pianist, but Akaashi wasn't sure about it, because he wasn't even sure if he liked music or it was just his parents wishes for him.  
But he went with his father to the concert, because what else was he going to do? Stay at home and read another Natsume Souseki novel? He needed some air, too. And a brass band is different from his usual lonely piano sessions.

As they arrived to the city hall, there was about 30 people outside the concert hall, in line. They waited, and 5 minutes later they were inside the building. It was so crowded Akaashi couldn't believe it was just a High School club band playing there. Again, he didn't know about Ikegawa's history, and honestly at the time he couldn't care less. All he knew about that school was that his parents really wanted him to get in - and even though he wasn't a rebel 15 year old, he felt like he had to at least try to deny his parents wishes towards him. So he didn't even research the school online, he just went to the concert.

A few minutes later, a little man - Takeda, was his name - appeared in the stage and started speaking. He talked about being grateful to play at the beautiful city hall's stage again, and as he entertained the crowd, students with instruments started to sit on the chairs at the stage. Takeda thanked the audience again, and his welcoming smile turned into a serious, concentrated face. He looked at each student, took a deep breath, and the music started. The first song was really good, and a black haired woman played a clarinet solo - she was so peaceful, he didn't even notice how hard the song actually was. As the program of the concert went on, Akaashi started to really enjoy being there, and he was almost greatful for his father insisting to have a ''quality time with his favorite son'' - even if he was his only son. And then, the last song started. It was Rhapsody in Blue, one of his father's favorites. Akaashi liked it too, but wasn't special to him. As the band played beautifully, a grey haired student stood up with his trumpet - the solo. He seemed young - not 3rd year, for sure, and he also seemed very nervous. A 3rd year probabbly wouldn't be that nervous. The maestro looked at the nervous trumpetist and in that very moment his faced changed. He held the trumpet as it was one of the most precious things in the entire world, and started to play the solo with his entire body. His shoulders were moving with the music in such a beautiful rythm that Akaashi couldn't take his eyes off him - and his stomach, yes, his stomach, the breathing was perfect. That reflected on the beautiful notes he was playing, almost as he was singing a lullaby but also very present. Akaashi felt weirdly nervous watching that man, almost as if he was seeing someone naked, because he could feel the man's emotions through the sound. He looked slightly to his left to check his father's facial expressions. His father looked at him and said ''that one has tallent, huh?'', and Akaashi had to agree with the older man. That one had tallent.  
The solo ended, and a again very nervous student sat on the chair. It was almost like he has changed his entire personality just by playing the trumpet. Like the instrument was an extension of his body. And Akaashi didn't even realised the concert had ended, because he couldn't stop looking at that man.

3 months later, he decided he was going to Ikegawa. And so he did.

#

From that day, 5 years had passed. Akaashi was 20 years old. It was the coming of age day, and he was at Kuroo's house getting ready for the ceremony. Kenma and Hinata were there too, as they were from the same neighbourhood. There would be a dinner with Ikegawa High's brass band teachers and students after the ceremony, and Akaashi was already tired just thinking about it.  
\- Do you think Bokuto will be at the dinner? - Kenma asked Kuroo, who was texting someone at his bed.

\- I honestly have no idea. He was at Germany a few days ago and i haven't heard from him since.

\- Germany???? - Hinata screamed. - Kageyama would be so jealous!!

\- Shoyo, Tobio is in Italy. He can go to Germany whenever he wants - Kenma laughed as he ruffled his boyfriend's orange hair.

\- I know that, but Bokuto is working there, Kenma. There's a difference. - Hinata replied.

\- Well, I don't think being a professional musician at Italy hurts, though. - Akaashi finally spoke.

\- Oh, so you do speak. - Tsukishima said as he entered Kuroo's room. - Hi, everyone. Hi Tetsurou.

\- Tsukki! Yachi is going to pick us up at 6!! You're late!! - Yamaguchi said as he came back from the bathroom.

\- Sorry, Yamaguchi. I'm ready, though. I couldn't trust they would be here in time, so I waited for Tetsurou to tell me you were ready.

\- Well, we're here! And ready!! - Hinata screamed again. - Yacchan is here too! Let's go!!!

#

The ceremony passed with no problem, and they made their way to Ikegawa. Even though only the coming of age students were oficially invited, the veterans always went to the celebration dinner. It was a way to see everyone, and it was nostalgic too. So obviously Akaashi expected Bokuto to be there, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't very close to anyone in particular, but the trumpet crew, specially Kuroo, always invited him to be with them, so he didn't feel alone either. But even so, the trumpet crew was very loud - except for Tsukishima, who seemed as quiet as Akaashi - so he just sat close to them and watched their jokes and games.

\- Rough day? Congratulations, though.You're officially and adult now. - It was Takeda sensei.

\- Thank you. And I'm fine, sensei. I just cant keep up with them. - Akaashi laughed.

\- Yeah, the trumpets are always very loud. Oh, Konoha was looking for you. I think you should say hi. - The teacher replied.

\- Konoha senpai is here? I will look for him. Oh, one more thing, sensei. Is Bokuto san here? - The black haired asked.

\- I haven't seen Bokuto, but you know how he is. He will be here. He said last year he couldn't wait to this year's coming of age ceremony, because he could drink with Tsukishima.

\- I see. Thank you, Takeda sensei. I'll find Konoha senpai now. - Akaashi stood up to look for Konoha, who appeared standing in front of him with Bokuto on his side.

Akaashi suddenly got very nervous. He wasn't expecting to see Bokuto this soon. There was absolutely no reason for him to be this nervous, Bokuto probably doesn't even remembers him. He was just the pianist, they almost never interacted at the band. And Bokuto was very popular, so there was no reason he-

\- AKAASHI!!! - Bokuto screamed before Akaashi could stop thinking. - I missed you! I haven't spoke to you since I've graduated! Where have you been!!!

\- Bokuto san. Hi. I... I am at Tokyo Arts University, studying piano. - Akaashi tried to speak without shaking.

\- I told you that, Bokuto. - Konoha laughed - Akaashi is going to be a great pianist, he already is.

\- I don't doubt that at all!! You're incredible. I really miss playing with you. - Bokuto said.

Akaashi was getting too much information at once. Not only Bokuto remembers him, he also misses playing with him. That was too much. He needed some air. He spent 5 years of his life thinking of what he would say if he ever say Bokuto again. He didn't text him simply because he always thought he would be replied with ''Who are you again?'' or something like that. And now Bokuto says that. He decided to be honest.

\- I didn't think you'd remember my piano, Bokuto san. I am really glad. You're an amazing musician, and it would be an honour to be reminded as a great pianist. - Too cold? He didn't know what else to say.

\- Of course I do!! You're one of the best I've ever played with. Actually, I am staying in Japan for a few months for my tour, and then I'll take a break from touring and just stay here until April, so that's 3 months... - Bokuto started to think out loud - would you like to play with me?

That was unexpected. Akaashi froze.

\- I... - He couldn't speak.

\- You don't have to answer now! But think about it. Oh, and let's exchange numbers, too. - Bokuto said, handing his phone to Akaashi.

\- O-Of course, Bokuto san. - Akaashi wrote his number at Bokuto's phone, still shaking. Is this what they call 'butterfiles in the stomach'? He thought. 'For me is just fear'

\- Awesome! I'll text you!! - Bokuto smiled. - I have to piss off Tsukishima now and hopefully get him drunk, so I see you later, Akaashi!

\- Bye, Bokuto san.

#

A few days after the dinner, Akaashi received a text from Bokuto.

B: Hey, Akaashi!  
Bokuto here. You probably know that because it's me on my profile picture, but anyway. That's me. Hi again.  
Anyway, I was thinking if you'd like to go somewhere later.  
Not to play!!! Just, you know, hang out. I would like that.  
So if you like that idea too, text me back. If you don't you can text me back too.  
Just. text me back so I know what's your answer.

Akaashi couldn't stop smiling. And then, boom, the butterflies again. He had no idea of what to do. He could ask Kuroo, but he didn't want them to find out about this just yet. And Kuroo would probably tell Tsukishima, so he decided to stop freaking out and just reply the text. He had wasted 5 years of not texting Bokuto already.

_A: Hi, Bokuto san. I would like that._   
_B: That's awesome!!! We can meet up at the subway station, or I can just pick you up. I have a car. I just don't like driving it, but I can if you prefer that way._   
_A: The station sounds great. What time?_   
_B: Let's see..._   
_6 sounds good for you??_   
_A: Yes, that's fine. See you there, Bokuto san._   
_B: OK!!! See you there!!!_

Akaashi could not stop smiling. He was really going out with Bokuto. Oh, shit. He just realised. He was going. out. with. Bokuto. What was he going to do if they had nothing in common? Nothing to talk about? Why is he asking him out anyway? Doesn't he have hundreds of friends? Why him? This sounded too good to be true. He texted Konoha. He could trust Konoha. They were very close during High School, specially because Konoha always helped Akaashi with his practices. Their practice rooms were really close, and he knew that playing the piano alone wasn't all fun when the others have friends to share the path of their instruments.

_A: Konoha senpai. Im sorry to bother you. Is Bokuto san okay?_   
_K: You're always welcome, Akaashi! Don't apologise. What do you mean okay??? I think so. He just texted me a bunch of owl pictures._   
_A: I don't know. He asked me out. And, you know, of all people why me? Why not you?_   
_K: Well, Bokuto seemed really glad to see you at the dinner. I think he wants to get to know you better. He always likes to know their kohais, and you're very shy. Maybe that's it._   
_A: I think he is a little bit late for that, since we both graduated._   
_K: Yeah, yeah. I don't know, but he seems fine. He wants to play with you, right? That's why he wants to know you better, for sure._   
_A: You do have a point. Thank you, Konoha senpai._   
_K: Anytime, Keiji-kun. I'm always here._   
_A: Please don't call me Keiji kun. And thank you._   
_K: Bye, Keiji-kun!_

#

Konoha did have a point. If Bokuto wants to play with Akaashi, he probably needs to know him better. So Akaashi decided to go out with him without feeling like this was a trap. He got dressed and started to walk to the station. As he got there, a very quiet Bokuto was standing in front of a vending machine, with his headphones on. He was so concentrated Akaashi felt it was wrong to disturb him. But as soon as Bokuto saw him, he removed his headphones and opened a big, big smile.

\- AKAASHI!!! I was looking for you, but you weren't here so I decided to listen to some music.

\- I'm sorry I'm a little late, Bokuto san.

\- It's fine! I'm the one who's early. It's 6:05. I couldn't wait so I got here earlier, like, 5:30.

\- You should've told me, Bokuto san. I would've come earlier.

\- I didn't want you to rush! You look really good, Akaashi! - Bokuto said with such an honesty that Akaashi felt those damn butterflies again. He wanted to scream.

\- Thank you, Bokuto san. You look very handsome as well. - Handsome? Akaashi got very embarrassed. But he couldn't take it back.

\- Well, it's for you! Come on, let's get out of here. - Bokuto gently took Akaashi's hand, who held it back. He saw the grey haired one blush a little, but he was also blushing so he couldn't judge him. What was Bokuto trying to do? Was this some kind of date? Or Bokuto was so careless he could just hold someone's hand without worrying about the meaning of the gesture?

They left the station, and Bokuto took Akaashi to a park. They spent hours just talking about nothing and everything - their favorite musicians, books, their dreams. Never about the past, Akaashi couldn't mention it. He couldn't say that he had felt for Bokuto the moment he layed eyes on him, it would scare the older one. So they just talked about the present. They actually had a lot in common, and Akaashi was really surprised about it. He never thought Bokuto would be interested in reading books that he likes, or even be interested in the same artists he liked. He just listened to Bokuto talk about his tours, and asked how a solo trumpet player could just fit in any band in the whole world. His tallent was really something else. Akaashi needed to know very well someone so their music could sound good together, but that didn't seem to be an issue for Bokuto. He would just play all over the world, from Brazil do Japan, United States, Russia, Germany... That was incredible. He could listen to him talking about it for hours, just the two of them laying on the grass.

\- Hey, Akaashi.

\- Yes, Bokuto san.

\- I'm a little thirsty, so I'll get some water. Do you want some?

\- Actually, it's getting late. Do you want to grab some dinner? - Akaashi was surprised with himself. He had just asked Bokuto for dinner. Why did he do that?

\- Yes!!! Where do you wanna go? - Bokuto didn't notice Akaashi getting nervous.

\- Well, there is a great restaurant nearby. They have a great curry.

\- I love curry! Akaashi, I miss japanese curry. You read my mind. Let's go!!!

\- Sure, Bokuto san.

So they walked to the restaurant.

Akaashi still couldn't believe this was happening. Why did Bokuto talked to him like they were best friends? He couldn't understand why Bokuto was so intimate, because they haven't spoke in ears. Even at school, they weren't exactly best friends. So why it felt like it? He honestly had no idea. Actually, the fact that they were together for almost 5 hours and Akaashi didn't want to run away was also a huge mistery. He couldn't handle being that long with people - usually. But talking to Bokuto seemed so familiar. _Oh, no, the butterflies again._ They entered the restaurant. They ate, and when they finished, Bokuto seemed really upset.

\- Bokuto san, is something wrong? - Akaashi was getting nervous, but not in a cool butterflies in the stomach way.

\- Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I'm fine. I'm just sad that the day is over. I wanted to be with you for longer. 

Akaashi had no idea of what to say. Just, _butterflies_. Those damn butterflies would haunt him whenever he is with Bokuto? He couldn't take it anymore. He felt vulnerable. He didn't like it. 

\- Oh, Bokuto san. Well, we can go out anytime you like. - Akaashi said.

\- Well, that's nice to hear! I really like talking to you, Akaashi. I don't know why we weren't friends back at High School. I asked you out because I always felt like we would get along, you know? And also because I really want to play with you. And also... well, nevermind, I'm talking too much.

Back at High School. Bokuto mentioned it. It didn't show up until then. Akaashi had no idea of what to say. Well, _that was because I had such a big crush on you I felt like I was going to scream at the moment I saw you_ , he thought. But he couldn't say that. Bokuto was dating someone back then. He didn't know who, but he knew he was. And he would never like Akaashi back, so he couldn't ruin their friendship, it had to at least survive that day. 

\- Yes, Bokuto san. I like it too. - That was all he said. He always said what came to his mind, but he couldn't be honest about this in particular. He was afraid it could break their new friendship. 

Ever since that day, they talked to each other almost every day. And just like that, February arrived. 


	2. My Funny Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! <3  
> Also, I made a playlist + Pinterest for those who likes it! Please check it out! :)
> 
> PLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/66AemZnSPSG7F3QawZFqKg  
> PINTEREST: https://br.pinterest.com/gojostoru/special/

> _Why do we smile? Why do we laugh? Why do we feel alone? Why are we sad and confused? Why do we read poetry? Why do we cry when we see a painting? Why is there a riot in the heart when we love? Why do we feel shame? What is that thing in the pit of your stomach called desire? - Benjamin Alire Sáenz_

The valentines day was getting very close. And Akaashi was still surprised that Bokuto never seemed to be bored around him. He held the desire to just ask: _Bokuto-san, are you bored?_ Akaashi felt like he was one of the most boring humans to ever cross the earth, specially after Oikawa. But Bokuto always seemed so happy around him, he could almost believe he was someone _special_. As the Valentines were getting closer, the street was filled with pink and red hearts decoration, chocolate ads and joy. Akaashi still had no idea if he should get Bokuto something. Specially because he had absolutely no clue on their relationship status. Of course they hadn’t kissed or had sex, only holding hands once in a while, but he felt like it was something more than a friendship. He didn’t know why he had that feeling, but it was there, floating in his mind. Are we more than friends? Is he this intimate with everyone he knows? He needed to know. 

At the same time, Keiji was trying really hard to not create high hopes on this relation-friends-or-maybe-lovers-ship, because he was still hurt about what happened with Oikawa. He promised himself he wouldn’t let his guard down anymore. He wasn’t special, after all. And he liked Bokuto too much. Being friends with a star like him was enough. They didn’t have to be more than that. He didn’t reject the idea, but he couldn’t risk ruin their friendship by asking Bokuto about it.

_**AKAASHI, 13 years old** _

\- Tooru, were going to be late! - Akaashi screamed from the other room, while he was looking for his suit. It was their first official concert, and just the idea of something going wrong made Akaashi want to give up.

\- Don’t worry, kaashi! Im ready, so I’ll help you find your suit.

Akaashi and Oikawa were friends since forever. Oikawa was a year older than him, and their moms worked together at a bookshop, so they were always together. They went to the same music school since little kids: Akaashi to learn piano, and Oikawa to learn violin. Both of them were incredible, and in a few years, they formed a piano/violin duo. They started playing at the bookshop their moms worked, but then a musician heard them playing and asked if they wanted to play more. They played every year at concerts, competitions, all around the country. It wasn’t rare for them to win the competition, so their rooms were filled with gold medals and awards. Akaashi was very nervous at first, but Oikawa was sosimple and bright that he let his guard down through the years.

One summer, Akaashi was 13 and Oikawa was 14, they went to another competition and there was a piano soloist called Iwaizumi Hajime. He was incredible. He played Chopin like no one else could, and he won the piano solo category. Oikawa couldn’t hide his admiration for that pianist, and after he went to talk to him, they became friends. At first, it was Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akaashi, but time passed and Oikawa and Iwaizumi almost seemed like an extension of each other. It was impossible to tell where one ended and the other started. So they started to play together, too. And Akaashi felt not only left out, but useless. Eventually, Oikawa dropped their duo and started going to the competitions with Iwaizumi.

\- Im really sorry, Kaashi. - Oikawa said with a crying face. He was almost sorry for Keiji, he could see it in his eyes. - But with Iwa-chan, its different. Better.

\- I don’t know what’s different, Tooru. We won every single competition we were together. Can’t be better than that. - Akaashi was trying not to cry.

\- Thats not the point, Keiji. - His face turned very serious - I feel special when Im playing with him. It's different.

\- I thought we were best friends.

\- I don’t see why that has to end. We can be friends without playing together. You were one of my first friends, I would never leave you. Im just saying he is... _special_. 

_Special_. Akaashi hated that word. What did it mean anyway? According to the dictionary, _b_ _e tter, greater, or otherwise different from what is usual._ But what was wrong with usual, too? He always had the black coffee in the morning, and it was always good. He always practiced the same routine before playing the piano, and that led him to all those medals. He wasn’t sure why people were always looking for something _special_. Also, was the word his father said to his mother when he left them. Of course his father still tried to be close to Akaashi, but he build a new family with someone _special_ , and Akaashi coudn’t help but think that he had lost his father forever. All the holidays, his father was with his _real family_ , never with Keiji. He didn’t mean anything to his father, or at least that’s how he felt. Akaashi was always afraid of being abandoned again. When his father left, his mother spent 2 months without going anywhere, just hoping he would comeback. But he never did. Eventually, she got back to her routine, but Akaashi could never forget her lonely eyes. She tried to hide her crying face from her son, but he knew her better than anyone, he knew she was hurt. The only reason he didn’t stop playing the piano was because it was something that brought his parents together. Whenever he went to a competition, they always were together and after the concert, they would have dinner together. ’’Akaashi is really tallented, isn’t him?’’, his mother would look at his father and ask. ’’Yeah, we raised him well’’, the man replied every time. It was like the old days, even if just for a few hours, and it was everything to him. And now, one more person that he loved was telling him he wasn’t special. Akaashi wanted to go home and never leave it. 

\- Well, I don’t think we can. Good luck, Tooru. 

In fact, he knew that he _liked_ Oikawa. And he thought Oikawa liked him back. But now, he realised he was just a piece replaceable. There would always be someone better than him. So he just left Tooru’s house. And stopped playing in competitions. Oikawa would once in a while ask him why he quit, but he had no reason other than hating playing without Tooru. So he would just say he got sick of it, even though he knew Oikawa never believed those reasons. Eventually, even Oikawa stopped asking him, and everyone seemed to be ok with the fact that he _wasted his potencial_ , as his father once said when he told him he had given up on the competitions.

That changed that winter, though. When he was with his father in the concert hall, listening to that trumpet. So he decided to go to Ikegawa. He spent months practicing the audition songs, and he got in. It wasn’t unexpected, but he still felt a big relief when he got the acceptance letter. He joined the music club, and became their pianist. There, he learned that the trumpet genius - star, as he liked to call - was called Bokuto. But he never had the courage to actually _talk_ to him. Bokuto would call him for help with rythm and practices, but that was it. He was very close with Kuroo, who lived in his neighbourhood, and the trumpet crew - including Bokuto - inevitably would practice close to him. He also became close with Konoha, who often invited Akaashi to join the trombone practice, and Sugawara, because they liked the same things and authors. For a loner, he knew he had good friends. Still, he wanted to be closer with Bokuto. With that anguish, 2 years went by.

> _And so I try to be king to everything I see, and in everything I see, I see him. - Hanya Yanagihara_

And now, 5 years later, Bokuto was standing in front of him on Valentine’s Day. Apparently Bokuto had no idea it was Valentine’s Day, because he texted just one day before - well, guess we’re just friends, Akaashi thought. The text was just ’’Can we go somewhere tomorrow? If you want to, of course.’’, and Akaashi obviously said yes. But that was it. And so he was, on Valentine’s Day, in a pier with Bokuto. Well, I can’t complain. It was still cold even though spring was coming, and they were walking very close to each other. The place was decorated with blue lights on the glass floor, and the dark night was very romantic. The night is always more beautiful on wintertimes, Keiji thought. Bokuto was wearing a jeans, a sneaker and a beautiful knitted sweater, with brown and teal details on the sleeves. He really is one of the most beautiful man alive, Keiji thought. He couldn’t stop looking at him, his hair reflecting the blue lights from the glass floor, his smile. Every detail of him was beautiful. 

Akaashi had no idea then, but Bokuto was very aware it was Valentine’s Day. He actually had given up on asking Akaashi out, but he only had 3 months with him, and he had to make a move before it was too late. But he didn’t want to make Keiji uncomfortable, so he decided that if he said yes on going out on Valentine’s Day, it would be a sign to go further. Now they were walking too close and Bokuto was getting nervous. 

He liked Akaashi ever since High School. One day, Bokuto forgot his trumpet at home, and he decided to join Akaashi - who was always lonely in the piano room - to practice a rythm pattern he was struggling with. The younger one said he could help him, and so they spent the entire afternoon together practicing rythm reading, thinking about finger patterns to play smoothly. He even listened to Akaashi’s practice. That day, he realised a few things about Akaashi.

1) He smelled really good. Bokuto had no idea of which perfume it was, but it didn’t smell like a perfume. Akaashi just smelled clean and soft - those adjectives made sense on Bokuto’s mind. 

2) He was very smart and kind. - He seemed cold, but he actually smiled a lot. Not a huge laugh like Bokuto’s or Hinata’s, but a intimate and delicate smile, almost invisible. Bokuto felt really special whenever he saw him smile. Like he was sharing a very intimate moment with someone.

3) He was very, very quiet, but once in a while he would make ironic jokes. - That’s one of Bokuto’s favorite parts about Akaashi. He would make these jokes without realising it was a joke. 

4) He was very dedicated.

But the fifth thing was the most important one.

5) He wanted to be with him. 

Bokuto realised Akaashi made him feel calm, free. It was a strange feeling. Bokuto was dating someone then, but his boyfriend was always angry about Bokuto being too spontaneous, too loud, too happy. Always too... Bokuto. They were together for 2 years now, so Bokuto thought it was normal to sometimes get sick of each other. But being himself again with Keiji felt like home.

Still, Bokuto had no idea on how to talk to Akaashi, so ever since that day, they just became friends again. The younger one didn’t asked him to practice with him again, actually he almost behaved like it never happened. So the days passed, and Bokuto graduated without getting closer to Keiji. 

And now, it was Valentine’s Day, and they were together. Akaashi was wearing a beige trench coat, a black sweater and white pants. His hair was so beautiful Bokuto honestly wanted to laugh. _He can’t be this beautiful. It’s just a dream_. Bokuto repeated to himself. But it wasn’t a dream. They were together on Valentine’s Day. He needed to say something. At first, he thought they could be just friends. Konoha told Bokuto to go slow with Akaashi, because he was very shy and reserved. But Bokuto didn’t want to hold himself any longer. He needed to know. So he spoke. 

\- Hey, hm, Akaashi. Can I ask you something? - He said, shaking.

\- What is it, Bokuto-san.

\- Hm... I don’t know how else to say this. You know what day is today?

\- It’s February 14th, Bokuto-san.

\- No, I know that. I mean, what people celebrate today.

\- Valentine’s Day. - Akaashi said with a smaller voice. He sounded nervous, too. Bokuto thought he should give up, but he had to go through the whole conversation.

\- Yeah. Valentine’s Day. It’s a romantic day, isn’t it? Well... OK. So here’s the thing, Kaashi. - Bokuto started to bring all the courage he had. And stopped walking to look directly into Keiji’s eyes. - I... have feelings for you. I always had. But we started to get close, and I thought it might ruin our relationship, so I didn’t say anything. But. I can’t not say anything anymore, because honestly whenever you smile at me I just want to... sorry, but I just want to kiss you like there’s no tomorrow. That’s the truth. I’m sorry, I know you don’t feel the same way-

\- Please stop talking, Bokuto-san. 

Akaashi wrapped Bokuto’s waist and pulled him closer, and kissed him. It was impulsive, and Bokuto was surprised by that. But they both had waited for so long, they couldn’t waste any more time. And Akaashi needed to show Bokuto he felt the same way. So he kissed him. When their lips touched, he felt Bokuto holding him even tighter, and then he felt the older one moving his hands to hold his face. It was the best kiss he ever had. Soft, gentle, slow, sweet. And the butterflies didn’t feel so bad.

\- Well, that was... - Bokuto started talking as soon as their mouths were apart.

\- Unexpected. - Akaashi completed his sentence. He was still surprised he could do something spontaneous like that. And then it hit him. He kissed Bokuto. He. Kissed. Bokuto.

\- Well, I’m not saying I hated the interruption because, well, I didn’t. I’ll just never stop talking so you can interrupt me like that more. But... uh... I got you this. - Bokuto handed Akaashi a little blue box.

It was filled with chocolate. Akaashi wanted to cry. Bokuto not only confessed he had feelings him, but he got him a Valentine’s Present. _There’s no way this is real, I should wake up_ , Akaashi thought. But it was real. And so they shared their first kiss on Valentine’s Day.

He felt like he could rewrite the meaning of _special_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay, thanks for reading all of this!!! The next chapter will be published soon, so don’t forget me LMAO. Meanwhile, you can check the pinterest and the playlist - the pinterest is divided into categories, months, etc. So there is some pictures i used as inspiration to write their valentines date. :)
> 
> PLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/66AemZnSPSG7F3QawZFqKg  
> PINTEREST: https://br.pinterest.com/gojostoru/special/


	3. By Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi overthinking is basically me - please stick with him, he is trying his best tho!! <3

> _Feels like I've known you my whole life_
> 
> _I can see right through your lies_
> 
> _I don't know where we're going_
> 
> _But I'd like to be by your side_
> 
> _If you could tell me how you're feeling_
> 
> _Maybe we'd get through this undefeated_
> 
> _Holding on for so long - Wallows, Are You Bored Yet?_

**MARCH 14TH, AKAASHI'S HOUSE**

Everything was really good after the Valentine's Day. _Too good_ , Akaashi thought. They saw each other almost every day, after Akaashi's classes, and practiced together, or watched a movie, sometimes they even went to ice skate. Bokuto kept falling and Akaashi had to hold him - which he really liked. 

He wanted to be less afraid of every single move he made, thinking it might ruin their romantic-relationship-ish-situation, but it was inevitable, since it was his first relationship with someone. He didn't want to scare Bokuto with his concerns, so he just kept being quiet. It has been 1 month since they shared their first kiss and that was it. The kissing definitely didn't stop, but that was it. They haven't crossed _that_ line that comes after kissing.

Akaashi was glad, though. It would be too much for him. So he was glad that Bokuto respected his space, and never tried anything more than that. But since Akaashi's mind was a very unique place, as Akaashi calls it, he was also afraid that Bokuto didn't want to do anything more than kissing with him. Even so, he didn't know how to approach and ask Bokuto about it. Again, the solution he thought was to just be quiet about his concerns. But a moment where they would have to talk about it had arrived. 

One way or another, it was their first kiss anniversary (Bokuto was the one that suggest they should celebrate). March 14th. Akaashi prepared a chocolate box and also bought a new trumpet case - with an owl shaped keychain - to present Bokuto. 

\- AKAASHI! This is the best present ever! I'm not kidding! - Bokuto screamed holding the keychain. It was a knitted owl, a little bit big - almost the size of his hands -, but Bokuto seemed to think as the perfect size. 

\- Well, I know you like owls, so...

\- I can't believe you remember that, 'Kaashi. Do I talk too much about it? Am I annoying you? I just think they're cute and mysterious, and they're also nocturnal animals, which I relate to because I love the night time, specially now that I'm with you. Oh no I did it again. Sorry, 'Kaashi.

Akaashi actually loved Bokuto's facts and how spontaneous he was. Akaashi usually would live inside his head, overthinking any single detail of his life, even simple things as what he should eat for breakfast - _is this too much sugar, too much protein, is there enough vitamins?_ And on the opposite side there was Bokuto. If felt like balance. Yin-Yang. 

\- You can talk about owls or anything else, Bokuto-san. I really think it's interesting.

\- Thank you, 'Kaashi. If I talk too much, please tell me. I really lose track of time when I get excited. Well, let's eat! I ordered some food, I hope you like it. It's our anniversary, after all. And I also wanted to ask you something.

Akaashi suddenly got nervous. What was it? He couldn't deal with sentences as 'we need to talk' or 'i need to ask you something'. He would always think about the worst questions. It didn't matter that Bokuto was smiling and telling him he liked him - he was nervous. They sat on the table so they could eat. Bokuto opened a bottle of wine.

\- Well. Here we go. - Bokuto changed to a serious face. - I asked Konoha about this and he said I should be straight forward. So... here we go. - Bokuto placed his hand above Akaashi's. 

_He's going to break up with me. Well, he can't do that because we're not officially dating. He has already someone, overseas. I was just a fun time while he's in Japan. That's it._

\- 'Kaashi. Can I call you my boyfriend? - Bokuto finally asked.

_What?_

_What?_

_Boy-what? WHAT????_

Akaashi couldn't answer. He was frozen.

\- Oh, I'm sorry, Akaashi. I'm sorry. I thought we were on the same place, so I thought... - Bokuto started to apologise. 

Still, nothing from Akaashi. _What am I doing? I need to answer yes! I need to say something. But I forgot every word i know._

\- Akaashi please say something, I'm starting to think I broke you. Do you need me to call someone? Kuroo maybe? He's your neighbour or something, right? I can find him. - Koutaro started to stand up.

\- Bokuto san. - That was all Akaashi could say. He managed to get up and hold Bokuto. - Please, I'm fine. Take a seat.

Akaashi started to breathe. _I can do this._

\- I'm sorry for earlier. I sometimes get stuck inside my own head. - Akaashi said, surprised to talk about his overthinking habit, he usually would just wait for the person to get sick of him and his indecisiveness. - I too would like to call you my boyfriend, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto opened a huge smile. Like a little kid getting candy after the dentist. 

\- Well, you don't need to keep your worries inside your head. I'm here. I talk too much and seem like have nothing inside my head, well, usually I don't, because I think out loud, but, the point is, you can talk to me, Akaashi. You're not alone. Never was and never will be. 

Akaashi started to cry. He always felt so alone. After Oikawa, he decided to not get close to anyone. First, his dad. Then, his best friend. He couldn't handle more than that. But with Bokuto, even if inside his head he knew that he shouldn't get close to him, he couldn't help himself. He kept feeling pulled towards him, as they were opposite poles of a magnet. He needed to know him. He needed to be close to him. He needed... well, he needed him. 

Bokuto hugged Akaashi and wiped his tears gently. When Akaashi tried to apologise about the crying, Bokuto shook his head.

\- You can cry how much you want. I'm not going anywhere, Kaashi.

\- Thank... you. Bokuto-san. I... I... lov... - Akaashi couldn't say the whole sentence.

\- I love you too, Akaashi. Always had. - Bokuto said, and Akaashi couldn't stop crying. 

They went to sleep still holding each other. Akaashi felt like years of burden were washed away by those tears.

After that day, Akaashi felt he could share anything with Bokuto. He told him about Oikawa, his father, even about how he always had a crush on Bokuto when they were on High School - actually even before that, since the concert. Bokuto really loved that part. 

\- Well, tell me again. You decided to go to Ikegawa because of a hot trumpet player? That's gay, dude. - Bokuto would tease Akaashi.

\- You're kissing that gay man, Bokuto san. - Akaashi didn't hate these conversations. 

\- I truly am. I'm so happy for me!

\- I'm just sad that I never tried to get close to you earlier, Bokuto-san. 

\- Well, me too. But if we're honest, you were still hurt about that Oikawa guy, I was in a abusive relationship... so I don't think it would've worked. We were still with too many scars. I think it was good that we took our time. - Bokuto said, and Akaashi had to agree - And we still have an entire lifetime to make it up for those years, right? And.. I think I know where to start. 

\- I'm listening.

Akaashi regreted a bit of the time he said he was listening. Bokuto, who allegedly was taking a break from concerts, was serious when he said he wanted to play with him. They scheduled a concert for April 20th, and the fact that he was kissing Bokuto didn't made it easier. Bokuto would turn into a whole new person during practice. Not a bad person, just 3 times more excited. And he didn't know when to stop. So they would stay 8 hours per day on the studio, practicing. But the regret of agreeing with the concert disappeared when Bokuto kissed him after he improved his skills. He could get used to that.

\- This section is so much better than before, 'Kaashi! - He would say, holding the younger one from the back and kissing his forehead. - You also smell very good. 

\- You got me this perfume, Bokuto-san. And thank you. I went through this section yesterday after you said it needed more energy. 

\- I know I'm a little too much on the studio, but it's because you're so talented. I can try new patterns, new styles... It's your fault, really. - Bokuto released Akaashi from the hug and sat by his side on the piano chair. - But it's good because I can do stuff like this. - Kissed Akaashi again.

\- I think we spend too much kissing on the studio, Bokuto-san. The receptionist can see through the cameras, you know.

\- Oh, that's why she calls us love birds. I thought it was a music duo or something!!!

\- I can't tell if you're joking, Bokuto-san. 

And just like that, the practicing days went by, and it was only one week until the concert. They had invited everyone from Ikegawa music club, including the teachers. Even Kageyama said he would be there. Everyone loved Bokuto's trumpet. And the fact that Akaashi would be there - that was surprising. Akaashi usually would play only at the University recitals and contests, never more than that. Everyone thought he wasn't interested in going pro, his goal was to be a professor. They were looking forward to it. 

The day finally arrived. It was a bright spring evening, and the venue was a music hall attached to a kindergarten. The reason why they chose it was because it was Bokuto's kindergarten, and he always wanted to play at their music hall. The place was open to reservations, as long as they allowed the children and staff to watch it for free. It was a medium sized hall, with an oval stage. It was perfect. They reserved it a few weeks before the show, and the tickets were quickly sold out - the name Bokuto Koutaro would catch people's eyes. 

Akaashi was nervous, but Bokuto was completely fine. He seemed absorbed by the fact that he was playing with Akaashi. It was like the stage was that little studio they practiced for a month. And when people started to arrive, he got even more excited. Bokuto loved to bring people joy and happiness through music. And so they started to play the first song. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have more details on the concert! This chapter was smaller because I didn't want to go further yet, since the concert chapter will be longer. Thx for reading! <3


	4. The Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in japanese music is written as 音楽, which is the kanji of sound, and fun. So it means 'enjoy the sound' (this will appear on the chapter so I thought I should write this)

> _I have no notion of loving people by half. It is not my nature - Jane Austen_

As they started to play, Akaashi started to calm down. Their first song was moanin', by Art Blakey. The audience seemed filled with every single sound that Akaashi played, and when Bokuto joined him, the sound covered the entire place. It went well.

The concert was divided in two parts: the first part was mostly jazz, Bokuto's specialty. All around the world, his trumpet were famous for its bright sounds. And the second part was mostly japanese songs, Akaashi's choices. They also added a few latin songs, bossa nova, etc. The setlist was built to please every single guest, and also show them the universality of music. That's what Bokuto believed in: connecting the world through music, and putting his soul inside of every single note he played. It was impossible to not feel dragged into his world when he started it. Akaashi loved playing with Bokuto because of that. He missed that feeling. Ever since Oikawa, he had tried another duos, but it never felt right. Never felt... _special_ , maybe, like Oikawa said. But Bokuto had that power of making him feel _someone_ , even in that small concert hall. It was fun, because he was so talented. Their sounds mixed together as a beautiful painting being made. I never want this to end, Akaashi thought. He knew Bokuto was leaving Japan in April, but at this moment, he was only with Akaashi. He never wanted this moment to end.

The first set went pretty fast, and in the break, before they left the stage, Konoha approached them. 

\- Kotaro, the press is out there. Pretty loud crowd, couldn't get rid of them. 

\- The press?! But this was a small event, the press wasn't supposed to be here. - Bokuto was confused.

\- Well, apparently they bought the tickets as regulars, but they're asking if they can ask you a few questions. You know, about _that_. 

_That_ was Bokuto coming back to Japan and finishing his tour before schedule. People were worried he would quit music. He said he was taking a break, but in the world of music, those words were terrifying. Akaashi didn't know about these rumours.

\- What's _that,_ Bokuto san?

\- Never mind, Kaashi. I'll deal with them. You don't have to be dragged to this mess, it's my fault. I didn't put security staff to check cameras or anything, this was a supposed to be small event so... - Bokuto was on his way to get down of the stage, when Akaashi stopped him.

\- I'll go, Bokuto san. You wanted a break, so I'll help you.

\- Are you sure? I know you hate crowds. 

\- Yeah, but I'll go. 

The lobby seemed already set up for a press conference. They placed a few chairs around a big desk, and had the cameras placed. Bokuto regreted that he didn't make the security staff check for cameras. He should've known. He was a worldly famous musician. Just because it was his home, didn't mean the press would leave him alone. 

\- Okay, Akaashi. I need to tell you something first. - Bokuto stopped before opening the lobby's door.

\- What is it? - Akaashi started to get nervous again.

\- OK. The real reason I came back to Japan. I wanted to retire. Back in Germany, I had a few misunderstandings with the crew, and I needed a break. So I told everyone that I was taking a 4 months break, but eventually the press leaked that I wanted to retire. I mean, I really was going back to Germany in April, but only for legal reasons like canceling my contracts and stuff. But this was a secret. The reason I didn't tell you.. - They were interrupted by someone knocking the door - OK, we'll finish this conversation later. I have to deal with this. 

Akaashi couldn't move. He stayed in the hallway. Bokuto, who wanted so badly to play with him, who told him to not give up because he was talented, wanting to retire? Why did he even organised this concert, then? Why did he hide it from him? They were in a relationship, for 2 months now. 

\- Keiji kun, I think you need to be here. - Konoha said, pushing Akaashi inside the lobby. Akaashi let him, he had no strength to resist. - And look, knowing you, you're probably wondering why Bokuto didn't tell you sooner, but he had his reasons. But I can't speak for him, you need to listen to him. I promise, he loves you. OK?

Akaashi didn't answer. He sat on the last row of chairs and waited for Bokuto to speak.

\- First of all, you weren't allowed here. - Bokuto started, clearly angry, but still smiling. - So, I'll allow a few questions. We need to continue the concert in 10 minutes.

\- Bokuto! Did you give up on retiring? - the journalists started to scream.

\- Look, I think everyone gathered here wants to know the same thing. So let me speak. As all of you know - _Well, I didn't,_ Akaashi thought - I announced I was taking a break from touring this year. It was after Germany. I will not be specific about what happened there, but I'll just say we had creative differences and I didn't feel welcome in the crew anymore. So I left, and came back to Japan. Yes, I wanted to retire. I was tired of touring, because what at first I did for fun, became too heavy to carry _on my own_. - He looked at Akaashi after saying those words - But the past few months, that changed. I realised I don't have to feel lonely anymore, no matter where I'm at. The reason I didn't want this to go public this way is... well. because I haven't spoke to my partner about this yet. - Bokuto looked at Akaashi, as looking for permission to continue the speech.

\- Go on, Bokuto san. - Akaashi whispered, and Bokuto could read his lips.

\- You see, my partner... we know each other since High School. And he is a big inspiration to me. I always wanted to play with him, and this opportunity showed up, so I did it. He also made me remember how music is fun. I mean, it's written ''enjoy the sound'', right? I had forgotten about that. So I never confirmed the retirement in public because... Akaashi made me wonder if that's what I really want. To retire. 

\- So why didn't you tell me that? - Akaashi felt like everyone was staring at him. But he needed to ask Bokuto.

\- 'Kaashi. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to drag you into this mess. Like I said, you saved me. I was feeling so, so lonely. I felt like... So, it was like I was running with everyone, and one moment I looked around and no one was there. I was completely lost. I didn't want to be that alone anymore. Everyone said I was too energetic, too loud, too much. And that day, when I asked if you wanted to play with me, and you said yes, everything changed. I saw you and realised I belong. With you. - Bokuto forgot the press was watching them - I love you, 'Kaashi, and I'm thankful that you allowed me to be such a big part in your life. I know you're not always this open with everyone, I know that. And I'm grateful every single day of my life that you allowed me to be part of yours. Thank you. You keep saying that I saved you, but I think it's quite the opposite. - Bokuto laughed - Thank you. Thank you.

\- Thank you, Bokuto san. Now let's go back inside. We have a concert to finish. 

The press became even louder, but Konoha managed to get the security and they left. 

The second part of the concert went fine, too. When they finish the set, people applauded and shouted even louder then the first half, and some had flowers for them. Including the Ikegawa band. Sugawara has holding a big bouquet, and they all went towards the stage to hand it to the duo. But Bokuto stopped them, and started to speak.

\- Ok, we will get all those beautiful flowers in a second. I just wanted to thank someone first. That someone is standing right next to me, it's him. Akaashi. Thank you for everything. Thank you. Again. Everyone, please, let's praise Akaashi. This incredible man spent hours and hours with me on studio, and I'm not easy to deal with. Thank you. - Bokuto opened a big smile. 

\- Bokuto san. - Akaashi started to cry, happy tears. He felt all those years of loneliness being washed away. He finally found what someone that meant that 7 letter word Oikawa said to him all those years ago. He grabbed the mic from Bokuto's hands. - Everyone... thank... you... - He was still crying - Thank you for coming. Bokuto san also reminded me of feelings I forgot a long time ago. I'm thankful everyday. 

Everyone applauded, and they received the flowers. 

As they made their way to the station, to go home, it was finally the two of them. 

\- Bokuto san, I was this close to leaving you today. You managed the press conference well. After I told you everything, even about Oikawa, the idea of you hiding something... I'm sorry if I seemed angry, I just... 

\- It's your past, I know. I'm sorry I kept that hidden from you. I just wanted to be sure before I said something. 

\- Yeah, I understand. - Akaashi held Bokuto's hands. - So, our first public I Love You, huh? - He laughed.

\- I'm sorry... I know you don't like the attention.

\- It's ok. It really is.

\- So, you wanna celebrate? - Bokuto asked. - We should celebrate!!!

\- What do you mean?

\- So, I may have booked us a hotel room. You know. To celebrate! Only if you want to go, of course... 

\- Of course I want to. 

They arrived to the hotel in a few minutes, and the receptionist seemed aware of their arrival, because she handed Bokuto the keys right after he said his name. 

\- You know, he's my boyfriend. We're public now. - Bokuto said to the receptionist, who had no idea on how to answer, so just smiled.

They went to the elevators, and arrived in their room. It was large, with a round table in the center and a big window, with a gorgeous view of the night sky. The bed was big, and had white sheets. 

\- I'll take a shower, you should order us some dinner, 'Kaashi. 

\- Sure, Bokuto san. What do you want?

\- Actually... I just saw a bath tub. Crazy idea: do you want to take a bath with me?

\- Yes. Fuck dinner. - Akaashi decided that was _the_ night. 

\- Akaashi!!!!! Language!!!!

They got rid of their clothes, and went to the bathroom. It was large, and the bathtub was already filled with hot hater and some rose petals. That's when Akaashi realised. The suite was named _Honeymoon_. He did like the romantic mood. 

\- OK, Bokuto san, I think they think we're on our honeymoon. 

\- We kind of are, don't you think? That concert was intense! - Bokuto didn't understand completely what Akaashi said. He booked the room without looking the description 'great for honeymoon! romantic room for a happy couple'. He just thought the view was really cool. 

\- Bokuto san... - Akaashi was already inside the bathtub. - come here. 

\- Akaashi, you're sweet voice is killing me. - Bokuto made his way to the tub. 

\- I'm not good with public declarations as you are, but I do have some way with words. But right now, all I need to say is this: I love you. - and he kissed Bokuto. He didn't wait for the older one to say it back, well, because he knew. He knew Bokuto loved him, cared for him, and he finally felt completely free to give himself to someone, because he knew it was real. Special, real, honest. The whole package. 

The kiss was getting intense, and it was visible because of the bath water, spilling all over the bathroom floor. Bokuto was laying his head on the bathtub edge, and Akaashi locked his legs on Bokuto's waist. He wanted more of Kotaro. He wanted it so bad, he couldn't hold himself any longer. So he stopped the kissing and looked up to Bokuto, looking for consent.

\- What are those eyes, Kaashi? You want to kill me? - Bokuto was bursting with desire all over his body, specially his lower body. Akaashi felt the volume throught the water. Akaashi touched it, and Bokuto moaned loudly.

\- I'll take this as a yes, Bokuto san. 

\- God, yes, please, yes. - Bokuto's breath was heavy. 

Akaashi locked his leg even harder around Bokuto, and started to put Bokuto inside of him. They started to moan together, in one single rythm. 

\- I want you to tell me you're mine, Bokuto san. 

\- I'm all... - he couldn't speak properly - all... yours. 

Even though the water was hot, Akaashi felt the hotness inside him to grow more and more. He started to move in a slow, steady rythm, and Bokuto started to kiss his neck. They become one body, moving together inside of the water.

As Akaashi rides him, he starts to say 'please, do it faster', so Akaashi increases the rythm gradually, enjoying the look on Bokuto's face. Bokuto started to explore Akaashi's body, and holding him harder and harder. He touched Akaashi's chest, arms, his cock. That surprised Akaashi, who realised he needed more. So he thrusts his hips upwards, making Bokuto release a louder moan. Bokuto bites softly Akaashi's neck, and they are now sharing the same heavy breath. Bokuto moans loudly, and Akaashi pushes his own body deeper into Bokuto's. 

\- Akaashi, that's it.. I need to.. - He says, holding Akaashi's cock hard and pumping it. Akaashi looks at him affirmatively. He was getting there too. 

Bokuto's body starts to contorts, and he releases a big sound as reaches the orgasm. Akaashi feels the pressure inside him to be gradually released, but he has no time to think about it, because right after Bokuto, with Bokuto hands wrapping his dick, he starts to shake too. 

\- Bo... Bokuto- His trembling voice can't finish the sentence. He holds Bokuto and presses his fingers against his partners back, and releases it as well. 

They are now hugging each other, in a heavy breath, and the rose petals are all on the floor. They didn't even realise how much of a mess they made. There was water everywhere. 

\- This... this is the best day of my life. - Akaashi moves to lay his head on Bokuto's chest. His legs are shaking, but he manages to do it. Bokuto starts to mess with his hair.

\- I love you, Akaashi. Now and always. 

They take their time inside the bathtub, and then, when their legs are not as shaky as before, get up. 

\- We need to _actually_ take a shower now, Bokuto san. - Akaashi says and they both laugh. 


	5. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long for an update!!! I hope you like it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos 

After the concert, everything became easier. Bokuto told Akaashi everything about what actually happened in Germany.

They got home from the hotel - still sleepy, since they barely slept at the hotel, too busy getting to know each other's body and pleasuring sounds, tasting every single food on the hotel's room service menu, dancing and watching the view - and after dinner, sat on the couch - Bokuto was actually laying there, and Akaashi was sitting, with a cup of tea in one hand.

Bokuto had these rituals he had to accomplish whenever he was practicing. Little things, like practicing 3 times the same section, or starting from the begging when he made a mistake, etc. Akaashi had noticed those little gestures, but Bokuto was always like that - actually, back in High School, the rituals were bigger and longer. When he started touring worldwide, he had a long conversation with his therapist, and decided to go through the whole tour, because he felt empowered enough to pick up little details and prevent a crisis. But when he got to Germany, something triggered him and the rituals started again. It would reflect on his co-workers, who felt overwhelmed by Bokuto, suggesting everyday new practices and challenges for them to accomplish. He told them about his OCD, but eventually they told him he was "too much to handle" and asked him to step out. His OCD got worse, and he had to return to Japan before his contract ended. For legal issues, he still would have to return to Germany, but that was it. 

He really thought about retiring as the OCD kept getting worse, because even if he loved music, he felt more a burden than actually someone tallented or wanted whenever he was. He started to work with his therapist again, and the therapist would suggest him to go back to music, but he was afraid that everyone would call him "too loud" again. That's when Akaashi showed up. 

\- You didn't "cured" me, 'Kaashi. I would never say that to you, because I'd be putting a big weight on you. That's not what happened. But you reminded me that my OCD doesn't define me - it is a part of me, like my beautiful hair is - he said, stealing a laugh from Akaashi - but doesn't define me. I just needed a break. 

\- And your co-workers at Germany were... Idiots. They had to understand. 

\- Yes. Of course. And my lawyer is aware of that, they mistreated me and that cannot happen. I'm back to my therapist, and we're looking for the reason I was so triggered there. I've been on therapy since 17 years old, and I could manage the OCD rituals so far, until... you know, I couldn't. Maybe touring the world without a break was too much.

\- I think it would be too much for anyone, Bokuto-san. And I'm glad you felt comfortable to tell me about it. 

\- I should've told you earlier. I'm really sorry about that. My ex... He almost left me when I told him about it. You know, back in High School. 

\- I didn't know. I'm so sorry about that. I would never leave you. For nothing. 

\- You know, 'Kaashi. I'm not religious... I don't believe in fate or anything like that. - Bokuto said, turning his body towards Akaashi, and then holding his hand.

\- Me neither, Bokuto san. 

\- I really don't... - he started to gently move his thumb on Akaashi's palm, with a soft touch. So soft it was almost unperceived, but it was there. - But I do think you and I were meant to be. - he stopped playing with Akaashi's hand and layed his head on Akaashi's lap. He closed his eyes, and slept. 

\- I really love you, Bokuto san. - Keiji said, and fell asleep. 

[...]

April

April had arrived, and it was the begging of a new semester for Keiji. He was excited more than ever, actually looking forward to it. It wasn't just "one more semester", it was the semester after everything with Bokuto. Music meant something different now. 

On the other hand, Bokuto was a mess. He had to return to Berlin to deal with the legal team - since his contract was until May - and he was not happy about it. He just wanted to pay the restitution, but his lawyer said he had no fault at all and that he should get paid for the months he worked and that was it. Legal stuff that Bokuto, honestly, didn't understand. But still, there he was, at the airport, waiting for his flight. 

\- Promise me you'll call everyday. - Bokuto said looking Akaashi right into the eyes.

\- Bokuto san, I call you everyday and you're living in my house. Imagine when you're abroad. I'll call you 5 times a day. Well, the time zones make that a little bit difficult, but I'll call you a lot.

\- I'll call you more.

\- Well, it doesn't matter who calls who, we just need to talk. - Keiji laughed.

\- Yeah, whatever. Also, please. I am beginning. Please send... Pictures.

\- I will send pictures. Please send back. 

\- You don't even have to ask for it, 'Kaashi. Actually... - Bokuto reached his phone inside his pocket and unlocked it. He hid the screen from Akaashi. A second later, Akaashi's phone screen showed a notification. It was a picture of Bokuto, half naked, probably getting out of the shower. The mirror was blurry, and a towel was wrapped around his waist. His hair was still wet, so was his chest. A chest that Akaashi truly appreciated. Appreciation that was very clear since right after opening the picture, Bokuto saw Akaashi's face turn slowly into a red tone. 

\- That's unfair. We're at the airport. I can't do anything about this - Akaashi looked at his lower body - if we're at the airport. 

\- You know... We still have time... - Bokuto made a suggestive smile. 

\- Where? 

\- I don't recognize this Akaashi! - Bokuto said and laughed, holding his boyfriend's hand. They left their luggage with Bokuto's lawyer and went to the bathroom. 

[...]

\- Are you sure about this, 'Kaashi? - Bokuto asked for the fifth time. 

\- Yes. My boyfriend is leaving and I'll miss him. I need to say goodbye properly. And it's your fault, you're the one who sent that picture in the first place. - Akaashi replied, loosing his belt. 

\- Well, thank international airports for having large bathrooms! - Bokuto helped Akaashi with the belt and lowered their pants. Akaashi's cock was already very present. 

\- Woah, I think he needs to be relieved quickly! - Bokuto said, getting down on their knees. 

\- We should do this quickly, what if someone finds out? - The regular Akaashi was getting back, and starting to worry. But the second Bokuto layed his hands on Keiji's waist, he forgot about being at a public space. 

Bokuto started to kiss Akaashi's belly with soft kisses, and then pressed Akaashi towards the bathroom door. 

\- Actually, keep myself standing up is starting to get a little bit difficult right now, Bokuto-san. My legs are starting to get weak.

\- Ok, so please, don't break the sink. - Bokuto put his shirt on the bathroom sink and sat Akaashi there. 

\- I'll do my best. 

Bokuto started to open Keiji's legs, but the black haired one was faster and spread the legs very quickly. Bokuto laughed, and started to pump Akaashi's dick. He started slowly, as he knew Akaashi liked. Then, he increased the rythm smoothly, until he could see Keiji starting to release small moans. 

\- Please, tighter. - he said between his heavy breathing. 

\- You'll have to do the same to me, 'Kaashi. - Bokuto was starting to get an erection too. 

\- I'll do anything. Just please continue - Keiji was already going insane with the pumps, and so he held Bokuto's chest and rest his head on Bokuto's shoulder. 

\- Please, kiss me, 'Kaashi. Give and take. - Bokuto used his free hand to lift Akaashi's chin and look him in the eye. Akaashi kissed Bokuto, and they started to play with each other's tongue. At the same moment, Akaashi pulled Bokuto closer and lowered his pants, and reached for his dick. He needed every strength he had left, since his body was trembling due to Bokuto's pumps. But he managed to do the same to Bokuto. They weren't kissing anymore, just heavy breathing into each other's mouths. 

\- 'Kaashi, tighter... Oh, fuck. - All you could hear from Bokuto was "uhn"s. They kept stimulating each other's cock, and then, Akaashi gasped. 

\- Boku...to...s...san. I'll... - His shaky voice couldn't even finish the sentence - Akaashi started to release himself into Bokuto's hand, while laying his head again on Bokuto's shoulder. He wanted the older one to feel the same pleasure he had just experienced, so he started to stimulate Bokuto's cock even harder.

\- Fuck, Akaa- That was all Bokuto said before holding Keiji tight and release a hot liquid. When he finished, he managed to gather strength and kiss Akaashi again. A soft kiss. They stayed there, holding each other for a while.

\- I'll miss you so much. Fuck. 

\- I'll miss you too, Bokuto san. Please don't take too much time there. And... - Akaashi grabbed his phone, and took a picture of them, half naked, Akaashi still sitting on the sink. - We'll continue this when you get back. 

\- Actually, we will continue this over the phone as soon as I get there. - Bokuto managed to get up and put his pants back on. He kissed Akaashi again. They washed themselves and got back to the table where Bokuto's lawyer was waiting. 

\- Bokuto kun, let's go! Where were you? I've been calling you! - The lawyer had a worried look on his face. 

\- Shit, we really need to go. I lost track of time. Sorry, Uchiyama san. 

\- I think we said enough goodbyes today. I'll be back as soon as I can. 

\- I'll be waiting for you. - Akaashi said, and they kissed one more time before Bokuto went to the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter probabbly comes out tommorow!! Its a flashback chapter :)
> 
> OK! So a few notes - this will be shown through the chapters, there will be flashbacks (the high school times) but i thought it would be nice to put a little memo <3
> 
> The members and its instruments:  
> PIANIST - Akaashi Keiji 
> 
> TRUMPETS - Bokuto, Hinata, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Atsumu
> 
> BASS: Kenma (bass), Sugawara (euphonium), Asahi and Aran (tuba)
> 
> PERCUSSION: Yamaguchi, Yachi
> 
> TROMBONE: Konoha, Osamu, Sakusa, Tanaka
> 
> FLUTE: Kita, Alisa Haiba, Kanoka
> 
> SAX: Suna, Tendou, Ushijima (baritone), Kageyama
> 
> CLARINET: Kiyoko, Yui Michimiya


End file.
